To Old Friends and New Enemies
by JuGgUlAtOr413
Summary: Ten years is along time especially if you've been to prison. But forget the past Mr. Makara it's time for the present Invite your the ones who brought you down to the level of a mad man. And let them enjoy the last breath they'll ever breathe. Because, not only after tonight you will be a free man, but tonight you can kill the ones who took that right from you in the fist place.
1. Dark Beginnings

Ladies and gentlemen, I'd like to welcome you to a game of wit. Well, not so much as a game of wit but a game of revenge. For you see the time for wit has pasted for the players of this game, they've already came to the cross road and choose the path that will lead them to an early demise. These players are not much different from you or I, they only made a decision that they've yet to comprehend. These players, ladies and gentlemen, are just a side show to the bigger scheme of things. So you must be warned, don't be swayed by their innocence. Their faces are only masks for what they truly hide. So, relax, perhaps set your feet up. Maybe grab your favorite snack, for we are about to begin and please let me be the first to welcome you...

TO THE DARK CARNIVAL :o)

A man stands alone on a balcony staring out a winding street leading to his home. It is not the only time this man has sat there staring, waiting, on that balcony. it's not the first time he's stood on that balcony, just, waiting. Ten years, ten long years he's waited for this day. The day he spent countless hours planning, many minutes used to plot , years wasted just so that tonight would be perfect. Ten, long, years, he has waited for these guest to waltz in his home and tonight is the night that his plans will come to fruition.

"Kurloz," He says with out taking his glare off the road "What time is it?"

"Be patient, dear brother, they'll be here eventually." There's a man coming inward from the door way that is the splitting imagine of the other man.

"Kurloz," He laughs walking over gripping the others shoulders "I've been patient for years, I can wait a few more moments." He heads towards the door beckoning his brother with his hand "Come along, I wish to look at the rooms one last time."

They walk out the room, and down a long spiraling staircase. It leads to a large entranceway, covered in different shades of indigo. They turn to left going down a hall no larger than a stream, and lights dim. At the end of the hall, there are two double doors. With quivering anticipation, along with a calm, cool hand, Gamzee turns the handle. The swing open to reveal an ocean of doors; each painted in a different color. There are five doors on the left, five doors on the right; at the very end of the hallway, there is a single door. It's dark red all over, and the door knob made of solid gold. Gamzee walks over to this door, and slowly draws his hand down solid oaken door.

In the distance, you can hear a grandfather clock strike ten, "Gamzee, it's time,"

He comes out from out of his trance, and stares back at his twin "Yes, yes lets go,"

((()))

They came in one by one. From across the town, and through traffic to reach the Makara Mansion. Some leave there families behind, while others leave nothing but an empty shelter. For them, this is just another job, for others it's a release. They come together in one huge drove as the come up the drive way, with the mansion looming in the back. They come out of there cars, and greet old friends and new. Then proceed to walk up the front steps; they are caught off guard by the huge door. It's inscribed with designs of a half goat, half sea creature design and a brass knocker.

"Well, is someone going to knock?" Says a man in the back of the crowd. He is wearing a vest of red and blue pinstripes.

"Sollux," A women in a stunning red dress, clinging haphazardly to her body "That knocker is to heavy to move,"

"We don't have to use the knocker, we can just knock," Another man speaks up, but dressed in a bronze hat and suit. He steps forward to the door, and raises his fist. With one knock, the door slowly swings open. They all gasp and glance at one another in quick fear, that slowly dissipates. The bravest of the pack, a young women in olive green, steps forward towards the door; with a man in a deep blue long sleeve shirt and a black sweater vest right behind her.

"Hello?" She shouts aloud "Is anyone here?" They usher themselves in the huge foyer, adorn with paintings and statues against the walls. They are awe and amazement at the ancient artworks. They are the Gods of old, from ancient Greece to Egypt. Mythical creatures like centaurs and the God of War, Mars. At the far end, there is a single painting, it's covered in lights from the ground and above it. It's a simple painting, just a man in a uniform of indigo, looking awkwardly to the west. Below the average masterpiece, reads a name tag. The loveable, unforgettable, extraordinary Father Makara.

Then, a scream. At the top of the stairs, a man stands still. Silently watching the intruders gaze upon his house. "Oh, hello, Mr. Makara! You scared me for a second." The women in olive says.

The man keeps staring at the ten people at the bottom of the stairs, silent and ominous.

"He just keeps getting creepier and creepier," Sollux whispers "Don't you think, Nepeta?" He tells the girl in green.

"Quiet, Mr. Captor, we don't need him to be insulted in his own home," A man in dark blue scolds.

"It's fine, Equius, or Mr. Zahhak which ever you wish to be called," They swivel their heads in the direction of the hall. It's Gamzee, standing there watching them.

"Wait, if you're here then whose he," Sollux turns to point at the man at the top of the stairs only to find that he has vanished.

"Oh, you mean Kurloz. I apologize for my brother, he's quite shy around strangers." Gamzee chuckles, "Kurloz, why don't you come and greet our guest?" The lights flicker and someone gasps. When they turn back on, Kurloz is standing right beside his brother.

"You two look just alike," Kanaya tells them in shock, while the others nod in agreement.

"That's the best thing about being identical twins," Gamzee voice grows hollow "It's hard to tell us apart,"

"Well, Mr. Makara, that's all fine and dandy, but I we would like to get down for business," A women in a cerulean dress and a black blouse.

"Of course, Vriska, we can start whenever you are ready," Gamzee smirks at them.

"That is Ms. Serket to you," Vriska crosses her arm across her chest and sighs in annoyance.

"We can't," The man in the brown vest and hat speaks up again "The head chairman isn't here yet,"

"Who cares? I want to get this over with," Vriska shouts at him.

"Tavros is right," Another women that's been silent until now "We should at least wait a few more minutes,"

A flash of anger goes over Gamzee face, barely visible to the human eye. Yet, it quickly disappears "Yes, lets wait a few more minutes," He sweeps his hand in the direction towards the stairs "Please, follow me. You all must be getting sick of just standing here. They all murmur and nod in agreement, ushering themselves behind Gamzee and Kurloz. They swing behind the steps, leading to an archway. It leads into a large dinning hallway. A table in the middle is set up for a grand occasion with fruits and wine glasses spread throughout. There are five seats on each side of the tables. They all take their seats, wondering how this man can possibly afford all this. "Please help yourselves,"

"W-where is your brother, Mr. Makara?" Sollux speaks up again, though by now the other guest wish he wouldn't.

"Oh, out and about, he loves to wander," Gamzee turns his attention to some of the other guest "Mr. Eridan, are you fine down there? You seem to be out of grapes,"

"A man in a purple suit acknowledges the question "Yes, me and Ms. Peixes are fine thank you," A women in a dark pink dress agrees with him.

"And you Ms. Terezi? "

"Fine," A women in a teal green suit says nonchalantly.

He smiles his crooked smile. If only they knew what is to happen to them soon, they wouldn't be so passive. "Ms. Aradia, you seem so quiet, is there something wrong?"

The women who said eariler to wait for there leader has been sitting at the end of the table quiet. "No, nothing wrong. It's just," She pauses.

"Yes?" Mr. Makara speaks and the rest grow quiet.

"It's just," She keeps a steady sight on Gamzee "You are treating us like old friends,"

"Well, you are guest in my home, I should treat you as such," Gamzee tilts his head to the side quizzically "Is that a problem Ms. Medigo?"

"No, not at all," She holds his gaze "Its just, we are the people who sent you to prison, and now we have to see if you are fit for probation. And if we find that you are not, we can send you back to prison for another five years,"

He freezes, and they all have there eyes on him, waiting for his reaction. He takes a deep, deep breath and closes his eyes. When he opens them again, he has a wicked grin spread across his face. "I know the circumstances that we are under but that doesn't mean that I can't be polite," He stand up out of his chair, and grips the back of it. " And, until you all have agreed on my fate, let us enjoy this time," He grabs a glass of water from the table, and raises it to the air, "A toast, to the end of the past and new beginnings!" They all raise the glasses in front and cheer in agreement. They take sips, all but Gamzee. He just stares at each one of his ten guest, smiling, and chuckling maniacally.

_To the end of the past, and new beginnings!_

The game has officially begun!


	2. We Can Only Go Down From Here

They sat at the table, as times speeds by slower than the rising tide. The excitement of coming into bizarre mansion has fade from the room, as well as the jurors. They've just been sitting there, mumbling to one another, while others have closed their eyes. All the while, Gamzee sits at the head of his table, hands folded and a smile glued to his face as he watches his guest. The clock in the main hall dongs out the time; it rings out eleven notes, and then a song. It's has an old ragtime feel, giving out a comforting sound. The guest raise there heads, amused by the catchy tune. As the seconds tick by, it starts to speed up even faster. The beat loses it's cheery feel, then turns dark and sinister. The music bongs and bings, and turns into a terrifying carnival like sound. The guest are no longer, tapping their feet, or silently humming along, they are frightened. Some of the ladies gasp or scream in horror, while the men are dazed and confused. Then, as loudly as it began, the music hits the highest chime, then stops.

"It's 11:01," They all jump at the voice at the head of the table. Gamzee has been sitting there, watching each of their horror in utter joy.

"Oh, God, where is he?" Vriska whines "I want to get out of the asylum,"

"I can't take anymore of this!" Sollux jumps out of his chair. "I say we start this inspection of this place and have that son of a bitch explore this fun house on his own,"

"I agree, though there was no need for such anger," Equius pipes up from the other side of the table.

" I don't think we should," Kanaya stands up besides Equius, her flowing dress swimming around her ankles. "We should wait a little while longer,"

Vriska walks towards her counterpart and sizes the taller women up. Her cerulean eyes trying to meet up to the jade ones. "You must be crazed. Wait in this house with a mentally insane killer? The only reason I'm here is because I was ordered by the court. Either we investigate now or I swear to God-"

"We shouldn't, and you know it,"Heads swivel in the direction of Ms. Leijon. "If we do we all can get charged,"

"She's right," Eridan speaks up "But, what's a little harm in exploring? We can look without filling out any reports,"

Ms. Pexies nods her head besides him "We also have to evaluate Mr. Makara's sanity, so that we can cast our final decision," She then turns in the direction of Gamzee who's been smiling and laughing at the scene unfolding before him. The king watching his court jesters argue their fate. "Is that alright with you? If you could show us around your home we can leave you alone much sooner,"

"Oh, yes, I don't mind in the slightest," Gamzee laughs "I can show you around, I was wondering when you would ask," He gets up from his seat and clasps his hands together "Kurloz, it's time,"

The lights flicker once again and right besides Gamzee his brother flows in as smooth as night.

"Jesus fucking Christ, is anything in this house normal?!" Sollux covers his eyes in disbelief. "It's like you want us to send you back!"

"Sollux Captor!" Aradia walks over to him, with anger pushing through her face.

"What?"

"Just," She takes a deep breath and turns her back on him "Stop talking, you've been rude all night and it's just sickening,"

"I'll say whatever you want, and you won't tell me what to do," He snarls. He turns his head back to the Makara Brothers with a gleam of annoyance in his eyes "What is with him anyway? Does he even know how to talk?"

Gamzee turns to his brother with a look of confusion, and a shrug is is answer "He can, but you see," He suddenly snatches his brother's head into his arms and opens his mouth "As a child, there was an accident involving our father. His bottom lip was ripped apart on the edges. In fact, it was only hanging by a little meaty thread. He had to get stitches and couldn't talk for months. The scars still show," He drags his finger over his brothers lips "I guess he just not comfortable around strangers enough to talk,"

The room is silent as they stare at the two in shock. But through the shock, the anger pulsates through the other two men in the room. The humiliation these men and women have caused them isn't the first, but it damn right will be the last. Gamzee lets go of his brother's head and smiles apologeticly to him. Then, turns to the awed audience.

"Follow me if you please," He bulldozes his way through the middle of the crowd and they all follow behind. The head back to the main entrance way and go to the hallway with the colorful doors. They all stand outside the doorway looking in in bewilderment.

"Mr. Makara, what do you call this place? It's quite interesting." Ms. Leijon inquires from the front of the crowd.

A chortle escapes past his lips, and his eyes seem to become a blaze in crazed fire. "The Carnival room, in honor of Makaras of past," He sweeps his hands entering the room. "Won't you all, choose a door?"

They usher themselves inside, to each one of the doors. These doors have already have been chosen for them, yet they don't know that. Each juror goes to the door they strikes the most interesting in their subconscious. Aradia to burgundy, Mr. Tavros Nitram to bronze, Sollux to yellow, the olive door to Nepeta, jade to the lovely Kanya Maryam, teal to the silent Terzi Pyrope, Cerulean to Vriska, Dark blue to Equius, violet to Mr. Ampora and Pink to Feferi.

They all whisper to each other in a buzz of excitement and wonder, but none of them really taking their eyes off Gamzee. He stands in front of a candy-red door, arms crossed and watching them. "Does everyone have a door chosen?" They nod and say yes, wondering what was behind each of these doors. "Good, now if you would place your hands on the knobs, and when I count to three you may open them,"

"Mr. Makara, I don't know what game you are trying to get at, but it won't work. Do you understand me?" He twists his head at the shrill voice coming from the blue door. Once again, Ms. Serket seems to be bothered by the goings on.

"I assure you," Gamzee's voice grows dark "This is no longer a game,"

"What does he mean, no longer a game?"

"I don't know but it sounds creepy. I mean, just the way he said it,"

Mr. Makara, laughs a grotesque and scary laugh. It sounds as if it's nails to a chalk board with a dash of a black cat screech. He laughs, and cackles, and hacks, watching them from his tear filled eyes. Kurloz, watches from the entrance way. Stone faced, but with a wicked grin plastered on his face.

"What in hell's name is going on!?" Sollux yells "Stop laughing!"

Then Gamzee raises his hands straight up in the air. And the floors in front of the doors drop open, letting the jesters fall down with terrifying echo, their shout amplified by the empty room. Then all is quiet. Gamzee steps down from his pedal stool and walks to his brother grasping his shoulders. "I'm sorry I had to do that to you, in front of those monsters. I needed to prove a point. Not you you or them, but to myself."

"It's okay, mu brother. I understand your reasoning." Kurloz pats his back and looks down at his wrist-watch. "It's 11:10, we should start. They put us an a few minutes behind schedule with all those questions."

"That is plenty enough time," Gamzee assures. "Where shall we begin?"

"Mrs. Medigo, Aradia. I wanted to start with her since I saw her walk in." Kurloz flashes his wicked grin once more on his face and walks in the direction of the burgundy door.

"Then, Mrs. Aradia it is, she was quite beautiful in her attire tonight wasn't she?" Gamzee follows behind his brother, not losing pace.

Kurloz sighs "I personally think her choice in necklace clashed with her outfit, don't you?"

"Oh, you are so picky," Gamzee opens the door, making it swing inward. "After you, Mr. Makara."

"Why, thank you Mr. Makara," They giggle walking side by side down the dark and dismal hall.

_Round and round they go_

_Into Hell it's self_

_Into what ring no one knows_

_Only faith can tell._


End file.
